


Sweet Sister, Sister of Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It turns out Jannah and Finn are twins. They decide they're not going to let that keep them from being lovers, too.





	Sweet Sister, Sister of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.
> 
> Not beta'd.

"You're my sister."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. There was no doubt: Finn and Jannah were siblings. Twins, even, separated during their second year when the First Order attacked their family's village and took all the children they could find. Jannah and Finn had both been hidden, but he had been found and she had not. She'd grown up hearing stories about him; her long lost brother, stolen, assumed dead, soul prayed for during every holiday. 

Their voices were similar; the image of the baby alongside Baby Jannah in the decades-old holos looked like him. He had birthmarks in the right places, in the right shapes.

He looked  _exactly_ like their grandfather, and their uncle.

There really was no doubt.

He gazed across the room at her - the room they'd been sharing since arriving on this godforsaken planet, for this godforsaken assignment - and his stomach clenched even as his cock began to stir.

* * *

The attraction had been immediate. Rose had arrived with him, and she'd felt it too; all three of them, exploring an exciting new thing together. 

Finn had watched first, in the flickering light of the fire pit in the center of their room; had watched Rose kiss down Jannah's body, her slight roundness a contrast with the other woman's muscular length, their skin a contrast of darker and lighter browns. Rose had ended up with her face between Jannah's legs, and both women had moaned, and Jannah had cried out, when Rose's hungry kisses had finally brought her to orgasm.

Then it was Rose's turn. Finn had fucked her before, many times, but never with someone else watching, and it turned out that did make a difference; a big difference. Jannah didn't even say anything as she watched, but her silent consideration affected them both, and when they were done they turned their shared attention back to the other woman. To say thank you, but also, just because.

They spent the night like that, experimenting with pairs and the three of them together, only dozing off when the dim light of dawn was just creeping over the far horizon. 

It had been good, and when Rose left the next evening - off to her own assignment, apart from them - she had given Finn and Jannah leave to continue what they had started together.

"And I look forward to hearing all about it when you get back to base," Rose said with a kiss and a grin; and he'd never loved her more.

* * *

She was his sister.

She was his sister, and he didn't think he cared.

His stomach clenched, but he didn't feel ill. He was nervous; he was  _excited_. His cock grew harder, in his trousers, and he tried to think clearly but it was hard.

"Jannah," Finn breathed, and turned to her. They were in the same room where they'd had sex with Rose, just a week before, and where he and Jannah had fucked every night - and most mornings - since she'd left. They'd talked, too; about the past, and about the future. He thought that, next to Rose, Jannah already knew him better than anyone else in the world.

_Sister_

She was lounging on the pallet, feet tucked under the blanket that was bunched at the end of the mattress. Her face wore an expression of concern, and her dark eyes shined in the light of the fire. 

"Finn," she replied, and sat up. Her eyes roamed over his body, and then she said, "Brother," even as she pulled off her tunic.

He swallowed, and his cheeks warmed under the heat her stare, and the implication of her naked chest. Her skin was so dark - dark like his - and beautiful, and shone like copper in the firelight. He wanted that skin against his, wanted  _her_.

"Sister," he replied, and pulled off his own shirt, and then his trousers were down and off, and so were hers, and they were together on the pallet.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, before running her hot cunt up and down his cock, so hard for her.

"I have missed you," she whispered into his neck. "All my life I have missed you, longed for you, my dearest brother, my twin; and now you are here." She lifted her hips, and he took his cock in hand and helped her slide down onto it with a moan.

"I'm here," he croaked, holding her hips as she found her pace, riding him slowly, "I'm here, I'm not leaving again."

She cried out at his promise, and sped up her thrusts. She was claiming him - claiming him as a lover, as family. He bent his legs for leverage, matching her thrusts with his own.

Jannah gripped his shoulders and cried out his name when she came, and her muscles clenching around him pulled him over the edge. Afterwards she climbed off, and lay next to him, and he could smell his cum as it dripped out of her and down her thighs.

* * *

 

"We can't tell the others," Jannah said a while later, matter-of-factly, her fingers tracing across his chest. "They wouldn't understand."

"Rose will understand," Finn replied. "I think," she holds him more tightly. "I hope."

Jannah hummed. "I think she will. But the others? I don't thinks so." Finn could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm so glad we figured it out. I always wanted my brother back, and now I have him."

"You do have him," Finn said with a smile, "and you can have him any way you like, any time."

"Is that so," she said, her eyes growing dark as she climbed back onto him. "I would like my brother again now, please."

"You may have him," he replied. And she did. 


End file.
